


a deal

by ourdaeven (campgangsey)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Modern Setting, donghyun is a prince, joochan is a lawyer's son for whatever reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven
Summary: donghyun isn't the prince who loves the weight of the crown on his head, but he loves a certain lawyer's son who helps him to learn new things about himself.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	a deal

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is a self-indulgent fic that I wrote in a rush because I love them too much. so, it makes no sense, lack of plot, and messy.

"good morning my prince," joochan greets him brightly with a huge smile.  
  
donghyun groans while rubbing his eyes. he turns his body to face the wall, clearly still not up to deal with his boyfriend who always has too much energy even when it's still morning.  
  
"hey ... you can't go back to sleep!" joochan protests as he puts his arm to wrap around donghyun small figure again and presses their body together. he leaves some pecks on donghyun's cheek, shoulder and neck in attempt to stop donghyun from falling back to sleep.  
  
"i'm still tired!" donghyun whines in hoarse, he burries his face on his pillow.  
  
"your father calls you," joochan tells him.  
  
he opens his eyes immediately and turn his body to get a proper look of the younger. "you're lying."  
  
"i'm not. a servant came here earlier to tell me he's looking for you."  
  
hearing that, donghyun's eyes widen. he looks at himself and then at joochan again.  
  
"no no no, of course i won't let him see you like this. i was talking to him outside."  
  
that's when donghyun realizes joochan has already wore a sweater and a jean, so much different from the last time he saw the younger before falling sleep. donghyun can also smell his aftershave on him.  
  
"you're ready to go?" donghyun asks, pouting.  
  
joochan chuckles. his boyfriend isn't exactly the most affectionate person out there, but every morning and when he's sad, he'll be really clingy. not that joochan complaining though.  
  
"you're not the only one with father," joochan answers simply, he kisses donghyun's forehead and gets up.  
  
"come on. go shower and meet the king."  
  
donghyun stretch his arm to hold joochan's hands. "you'll come to the party tonight, right?"  
  
joochan nods.  
  
it takes a few seconds for donghyun to finally gather himself and regain his full consciousness. while waiting for his boyfriend, joochan stares at donghyun silently. he can't help but smile when he sees how cute the older is. his eyes gets even smaller when he's still sleepy adds his pouts and his hoarse voice, joochan has to admit that he's whipped.  
  
 _this is the prince that everyone scares of?_ joochan asks himself and chuckles.  
  
even when donghyun doesn't have any slight interest to rule the kingdom and his position doesn't have a real impact on anything, a lot of servants seem to be afraid of him. well, joochan can't blame them. his boyfriend can be scary especially when he's annoyed. but if everyone see this side of donghyun, he's sure that they'll have a new perspective on the third prince.  
  
"come on, don't let the king wait for you," joochan reminds the older again.  
  
donghyun groans but he gets up and leaves a gentle kiss on the side of joochan's lips. "see you tonight."  
  
"sure."  
  
\---  
  
donghyun sighs as he follows the guard to walk down the path towards his father's chamber. he loves his father, but it's not every day that the man wants to have breakfast together. and when he requested that, it usually because he wants to talk something important and definitely not something that donghyun is up to.  
  
"where's joochan?" his father asks right when donghyun walks into the room.  
  
"good morning, father," donghyun greets sarcastically while sitting down across the king. "his father called him."  
  
"ah, they must prepare for the party tonight. what a shame, i thought we could have breakfast together. i want to talk to him about something too. he's a really good company to discuss something. such a genius your friend is."  
  
"i can go back to my room, if you don't actually want to eat with me."  
  
his father looks up from his dish. "what are you talking about? of course, i want to talk to you too."  
  
when donghyun says he hates to have breakfast with his father. he really means it because the man starts to rambling about how donghyun should behave for the party tonight. as if he's a difficult child who loves to make a scene.  
  
"don't make me embarrass, okay?" his father concludes. "i know you don't like any of these things but think about me."  
  
donghyun nods as to not make the discussion goes any further. besides, he has to admit that his behavior when he made it clear that didn't listen to the other princes talking was something out of the line.  
  
it's an open secret that kim donghyun, the third son of the current king, has absolutely no interest in politic. he couldn't care less, not even a bit, about the recent political issue or whether or not his kingdom has a good relationship with other kingdom.  
  
the teachers that used to help him learn about politic is pretty much giving up and the king starts to realize that spending so much energy to talk about how important politic is to donghyun isn't worth it. because the man will hear it with his right ear and then it goes away from his left ear.  
  
to put it simply, donghyun isn't the prince who loves the weight of the crown on his head.  
  
\---  
  
after breakfast with his father, donghyun goes to the pavilion behind his father's chamber. it's a strategic place to see the preparation for tonight's party that is being held in the king's park.  
  
he sits silently as he watches the servants do their job. they all look busy as they walk back and forth, some people yells at each other to work faster. among all those craziness, donghyun can also see some dancers preparing for their performance as well as the music orchestra.  
  
if it's not a secret the prince has zero interest in ruling the kingdom, it's also not a secret that donghyun develops a deep interest in music and dance. one can find him in the music room messing around with musical instrument or singing. sometimes, he can spend hours in his bedroom to practice some modern dance moves.  
  
the music room is also where he meets joochan the first time.  
  
they're an odd pair--joochan and donghyun that is--at least in the eye of the prince. joochan is one of the most extroverted person donghyun has ever known in his life. the boy was really famous at school because of how smart he is as well as his witty personality.  
  
on the other side, donghyun is a timid person. his position as a prince doesn't hold any meaning to him. he doesn't say much, he doesn't do much. he's sure that he would be invisible had he was a normal person instead of a third prince.  
  
if donghyun gonna be honest, before he knew joochan, he felt really insecure with his presence. he was afraid hong joochan, the lawyer's son, would be seen as more capable person than he was. at that time, donghyun didn't know what he really wanted, he only knew that he was bad at understanding the laws, at understanding the kingdom as a whole, or even understanding the history behind it.  
  
but then in one afternoon, when he was hiding in the music room of their school--not wanting to deal with the other students or the craziness that was the cafeteria during lunch, the world pushed him to learn more about hong joochan.  
  
he was messing around with a piano when joochan came into the room. panting. sweat fell down from his forehead. donghyun didn't say anything as he observed the younger boy who sat on one of the stool and drank a mineral water in a way of someone never drank a water before.  
  
"are you okay?" donghyun asked after he saw that joochan was slowly gathered himself. his breathing was back to normal and the sweat was slowly disappeared due to the ac.  
  
"oh, your excellency," joochan said, he got up from his seat and gave donghyun ninety-degree bow. 

donghyun waved his hand before joochan could say anything further. "drop the formality. are you okay?"

joochan noded and he sat back on the stool. "yeah ... it's just ... i need a hiding place, it can be too much out there," he said followed by a small chuckle. "i hope i don't interrupt you."  
  
"it's not like i'm doing anything. you can stay here as long as you want," donghyun said it as if it wasn't a big deal. but it actually was. he was so used to be alone, but after all, this place wasn't his.   
  
joochan nodded and his smile got bigger. "i'll read a book. you can continue whatever you did before i came."  
  
donghyun played his piano for a little bit. he was sure that he made many mistakes. he was really aware that joochan was there with him and the thought of someone seeing him messing around with this musical instrument made him feel uncomfortable.

it didn't take a long time for donghyun to give up. he stood up, shooting a friendly smile to joochan before he walked out and to the cafeteria he went.

donghyun can't pinpoint the exact time they were getting closer and their relationship bloom to something more. but he knows that after their first official meeting, the universe pushed them together by placing them in the same group for a project.  
  
donghyun learned a lot of things about joochan and vice versa. but most importantly, donghyun also learned about himself. and he came to the conclusion that he doesn't mind joochan. in fact, joochan's existence is one of the things that make him believe there's something good in this world. not only that, joochan helped him realizing that he doesn't want to be a king. he doesn't want to have anything to do with the kingdom. and most importantly, donghyun learned that joochan is who he wants in his life.  
  
donghyun doesn't know how long he has been sitting alone in the pavilion thinking about his boyfriend who is probably busy picking the best outfit for the party. but once he holds back the reality, a servant comes and informs him that he needs to get ready.  
  
donghyun sighs. getting ready for a royal party is an exhausting and unnecessary process, but he has to endured it anyway.  
  
\---  
  
donghyun finds joochan in the sea of people yet again. he's wearing a tuxedo and he looks beyond gorgeous. he comes with his father who is wearing almost the same outfit as him.  
  
donghyun smiles. he's about to walk towards his boyfriend and a possible father-in-law when his own father grabs his hands and lead him towards a queen and a king from neighboring kingdom. they're with their son who keeps looking at donghyun with lustful eyes which highly uncomfortable. 

donghyun doesn't understand their conversation. he's half distracted by the other prince. but mostly, he just wants to get out of this position and comes to joochan's arms which reminds his safe place.  
  
however, he understands that this is something important for his father. he can't be selfish. so, he turns himself as a robot who smiles too brightly and nods whenever they say something and gives a short answer when they shoot a question. donghyun shows a face as if he understands and completely interest in the conversation.  
  
not long after, his two brothers come. they smile and greet the two royalty. they give the prince a pat on the shoulder as if they're long-time friends. before he knows it, they all fall into a long conversation about the market. unlike him, his two older brothers don't have to pretend because this is who they are. this is something that they like and want to pursue. this is their passion and they fit in nicely.  
  
sometimes, donghyun wonders what if he isn't like this. what if he cares more about the kingdom and sees it as more than the place he lives in.  
  
 _there's no used in asking 'what if'_ , donghyun suddenly remembers something that joochan said and now he wants to be near his boyfriend even more.  
  
"let's go," his father whispers while pushing his back softly.  
  
"it's over?" donghyun asks.  
  
"yeah, go to joochan or something. your brothers and i can handle the others. just make sure that you won't do anything embarrassing. remember you're a prince here. it doesn't matter whether you like it or not, you have to deal with it."  
  
donghyun wants to groan loudly be he's reminded again by ridiculous law and manner and shit like that. so, donghyun nods. his father throws him _the_ look again before the old man turns his body and join his other two sons.  
  
doesn't want to waste any more time, donghyun walks toward joochan. his boyfriend is currently stuffing his face with the cake. his father is nowhere to be seen, probably talking to the other people in party. after all, this party can also be a good opportunity to meet more people.  
  
if someone asks what this party is actually about, donghyun will answer that he's not sure himself. this party is being held since even donghyun was born. it's an annual party where all the elite are invited. the elite being royal families, scholars and any other people with high positions in this kingdom. his father took his time at choosing people he invited, he believes everyone in this room is big-deals people  
  
"i'm surprised that you're alone," donghyun says after joochan finally notices his arrival. his boyfriend is always love his cake that he forgets his surrounding when his hand touch the desert. sometimes, donghyun wonders whether he should be jealous.  
  
"i was talking to some people. you didn't notice it because you were too busy talking with that prince. he looks like he's ready to jump on you, you know," joochan says. he makes it sound like he's not affected with whatever he saw before, but donghyun knows joochan like the back of his hand.  
  
"so ... you're jealous," donghyun points out.  
  
"i'm not. why would i? i know you'll choose me over him."  
  
donghyun raises his eyebrow. "i like the confidence."  
  
before joochan can grabs another piece of cake and devour it, donghyun caught his hands and send him a smile. "let's go somewhere."  
  
"but--"  
  
"i'm exhausted and i need to recharge" is all donghyun needs to say to convince joochan.  
  
the blonde hair man nods his head. they turn their body and side by side, they walk until they can't see the other people. until the sound of orchestra fading slowly. they sit in the pavilion nearby and donghyun hugs his boyfriend immediately. arms wrap around the younger's waist and his head on the other's shoulder.  
  
"i hate this kind of thing," donghyun complains after minutes of silence.  
  
"i know."  
  
"is it wrong that i hate it?"  
  
"no."  
  
"but everyone thinks it's wrong."  
  
"but this is your life, and you can't force yourself to do something you dislike."  
  
joochan knows when to say the right thing. his right hand run through the prince's hair softly while his left hand caress donghyun's forearm.  
  
donghyun knows that he loves joochan. but under the moonlight spell and the fact that they're alone, away from everything that he dislikes, donghyun can't help but feel a little bit more in love with the younger man. his boyfriend. the one person who sees him naked (both figuratively and literally) but still wants to stay with him.  
  
donghyun wants to let the other know about the burn inside his body. so, he presses himself to joochan. he looks up and places a small kiss on his boyfriend's neck. except, it's not small because donghyun finds himself placing more kisses and it starts to move until he kisses joochan's jaw, cheek, forehead, nose and then finally it lands on joochan's plump lips.  
  
joochan taste sweet. donghyun doesn't like cake with too much sugar in it but he doesn't complain when it's the only thing he can taste from joochan's lips.  
  
"hmm ... what is it?" joochan asks in between their kisses.  
  
donghyun hungrily devour joochan's lips as if he never taste it before. "what? you don't like it?"  
  
joochan tighten their hug, if that's even possible, and shakes his head. "i love it. i love you."  
  
donghyun's inside flutter. his heart beats faster. he breaks their kiss to look at joochan.  
  
"i love you too," donghyun says. this isn't the first time they exchange those three words, but with joochan, everything always feels entirely new.  
  
they exchange huge smiles before donghyun places his head on joochan's shoulder again.  
  
"you know ... my father loves you. he keeps talking about how smart you are. sometimes, i think he'll be much happier if you're his son," donghyun says. he doesn't know why he says it, he just wants joochan to know that he's accepted in this palace. "so does my brothers."  
  
"don't say that. the king loves you."  
  
"yeah but, he loves people who loves this kingdom too."  
  
joochan doesn't say anything but donghyun knows that the lawyer's son is currently thinking about what he should says. that's just how joochan is. he always try to find a good thing to say to someone. he has a way with words and make you feel better. it's his charm.  
  
"hey joochan," donghyun breaks the silence as well as his boyfriend's train of thought.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"you know, if we'll get married one day, you can be the prince that this kingdom need. and i can be whoever else i want. father will be happy. everyone will be happy. and you get to do what you want to do too," donghyun says, he looks up and then places his hand on top of joochan's head. "i don't have my crown with me right now, but i can imagine you'll look more gorgeous with it."  
  
joochan pecks his lips. "are you telling me that you want to marry me because your father will love it?"  
  
donghyun shakes his head as he moves his hand to rest on joochan's shoulder. "i'll marry you either way."  
  
"huh ... why are you being so mushy tonight? what did you drink?" joochan asks as he puts his hand on donghyun's forehead.  
  
donghyun slaps the younger's hand not-so-gently. "you're so annoying."  
  
"now, that is the grand prince kim donghyun i know," joochan jokes follows by a chuckle. "besides, are you propose to me? i love you, but don't you think we're still too young? none of your brothers have married yet."  
  
"i'm not! i'm just saying, okay? don't take it too seriously."  
  
now donghyun is upset. he just wants to tell joochan his plan for the future, but his boyfriend doesn't even take him seriously. donghyun feels embarrassed because it's not every day he's so affectionate.  
  
joochan pecks his lips again. "i'm sorry, baby. i'm sorry. i know what you mean. i would love to be your prince too." joochan pecks donghyun's lips again and again, trying to convince the older to forgive him.  
  
eventually, donghyun's angry pout turns into a smile.  
  
"no one is proposed anyone here, but can you promise me that our relationship will become more serious one day?"  
  
joochan smiles and he pressed a long kiss on donghyun's lips. he breaks the kiss and says, "deal."


End file.
